Injustice: The End Of The Legacy
(Originally titled Injustice: Death of Justice) An unofficial fanon sequel to the hit video game Injustice: Gods Among Us. Takes place eight months after the last game, where Batman meets the person who helped Joker bomb Metropolis. However, this new threat is far greater than anything he as well as the heroes and villains of the Injustice Universe have faced; causing him to bring back the heroes from Earth-1 as well as some of their villains. Can they work together to stop this menace or will a new Dark Deity rule over both worlds? Table of Contents: 1. Classic Characters Aquaman Ares Bane Batgirl (Barbara Gordon) Batman (Bruce Wayne) Black Adam (Teth-Adam/Theo Adam) Catwoman (Selina Kyle) Cyborg Cyborg Superman Darkseid Deathstroke The Terminator Doomsday Flash (Barry Allen) Green Arrow (Oliver Queen) Green Lantern (Hal Jordan) Harley Quinn Hawkgirl (Shiera Hall) Hawkgirl (Kendra Saunders) Joker Killer Frost Lex Luthor Lobo Martian Manhunter Nightwing (Richard "Dick" Grayson) Nightwing (Damien al Ghul Wayne) Raven Shazam (Captain Marvel/Billy Batson) Thaal Sinestro Solomon Grundy Static Superman Wonder Woman Zatanna Zatarra General Dru-Zod 2. Plot 3. Voice Cast (For Classic Characters the previous cast returns) Requiem: Will Freidle Grave: Scott McNeil The Great And Powerful Modon: Eric Bauza (Using the same voice for Ezekiel Stane in the Iron Man Anime Movie) Darkstrike: Wentworth Miller (Using the same voice for Deathstroke as in Young Justice) The Dark Demon: Michael Sinterniklaas Nekron: Sean Schemmel Necros: Paul Dobson Anti-Monitor: Michael Ironside Krona: Miguel Ferrer Mandrakk: Dameon Clarke Prometheus: Dominic Purcell Hush: Ron Perlman (Using the same voice as Slade from Teen Titans) Scarecrow: Jeffrey Combs Killer Croc: Steve Blum Two-Face: Troy Baker Penguin: Nolan North Riddler: Wally Wingert Poison Ivy: Tasia Valenza Talia Al Ghul: Stana Katic Ra's al Ghul: Dee Bradley Baker Giganta: Vanessa Marshall Cheetah (Barbara Ann Minerva): Claudia Black Darkseid: Andre Braugher Mongul II: Dave Fennoy Thomas "Tom" Anderson/The Guard: James Spader (Using the same voice as Raymond "Red" Reddington) Ron Perlman (Using the same voice as Justice from Afro Samurai) Supergirl: Molly Quinn Powergirl: Allison Mack Wondergirl: Mae Whitman Bombshell: Willa Holland Troia: Kari Wahlgren Superboy: Nolan North Miss Martian: Danica McKellar Ravager: Summer Glau Blue Beetle: Freddy Rodriguez Steel: Christopher B. Duncan 4. Stages 5. Costumes 6. New Characters Steel Blue Beetle Ravager Wondergirl Supergirl Powergirl Superboy Bombshell Troia Miss Martian Cheetah Silver Banshee 7. OCs (Fanon) Requiem Grave Necros The Great And Powerful Modon Darkstrike The Dark Demon 8. Crossovers 9. Mortal Kombat 10. Spoilers Chapter 1: A Deal With The Devil Eight months have passed since Batman and his allies, including the justice league from another universe, took down Superman's regime with all of its members in jail across the world, dimensions, and planets. We then zoom in on the former High-Councilor of the regime, Superman a.k.a. Kal-El, formerly known as Clark Jerome Kent; husband to the late Lois Lane, father to their unborn daughter, former friend and surrogate brother to Batman a.k.a. Bruce Thomas Wayne a.k.a Charles "Matches" Malone, and former lover to Wonder Woman a.k.a. Princess Diana (later Queen of the Amazons) of Themyscira (also known as Paradise Island) a.k.a. Diana Prince. He is writing down notes in a journal, counting the days he has been in his cell when he hears a knock on the glass barrier. He looks up and scowls seeing one of the guards at the front of his cell. "Probably another one wasting my time asking for stupid favors or making jokes at my current expense", he thinks. The nameless guard is about to say something when suddenly his body bends backwards and a strange light comes out of his mouth and eyes. He then makes a smirk and resumes his previous stance. "Well, well, well"; he says. "So this is what happens to a man trying to bring true absolute order and justice in a cruel and wicked earth", he says looking up and down at the former Man of Steel. "I gotta say, I am a big fan of your work, although killing Luthor and Mr. Batson was a bit too much to a guy like me" says the guard. "Who the hell are you" questions the caged Kryptonian. "Me? Why I go by many names, but for know you may call me your brand new business partner who has a proposition for you" says the guard as he continues making his smirk bigger. "If this is some kind of sick joke, I want no part of it" says Superman. "Oh no, no, no; I am quite serious when I say I am offering you a one-in-a-lifetime chance at getting back at the ones who put you as well as some of the other regime members in these annoying cages." as the guard starts putting his fingers on the glass. "Why should I trust you" questioned Superman. "You probably shouldn't, but on the other hand, it is not like anyone that works or visits in this little shithole is going to listen to you, much less want to talk to you about whatever you want." says the guard as he starts spinning his gun on his left pointer and middle fingers. "Fine you win, but it better be good" says Superman. "Oh trust me Mr. Kent, when I say that what I am planning is going to be big, so big in fact that the old bat and whatever help he has beside or next to him won't know what to due. You see my plans, nay my goals, are going to help change this universe for better or worse regardless of what they may think." the guard says as the fingers on his right hand begin to tap the glass. He stops as his smirk quickly turns into a huge frown. "Dammit it all to hell, I thought I had more time" he says as he looks straight at Superman. "Change of plans, S-Man, it seems we are going to have company in a short while so I best skedaddle, but don't worry your little alien head; I will be back in six days so you best pay attention to the news as I going to be sending you a bunch of signals to show I truly mean big business." He then starts to leave but quickly turns his head back to say something to Superman. "Oh before I leave, just a quick reminder to you and all other regime members; don't let anything bad happen to Ms. Kyle, Mr. Jordan, and Mr Allen because if any of you do, I'm afraid I might just have to wipe all of you from this very existence. The guard then takes his leave as Superman starts hearing many footsteps approaching his cell. He then sees Bruce Wayne, Harleen Quinzel, Barbara Gordon, Zatanna Zatara, and John Jones figures as they walk to the front of his cell. Superman growls at seeing them; wondering what they could possibly want with him. "Why are you here traitors!" says the angry Kryptonian. Barbara sighs as she starts to talk "Here's the deal, after careful planning and long talks we were able to convince the courts to place you under Dr. Fate and Zatanna's custody for the rest of your life sentence." "So insteading of making me rot in a red-sun emitting cell for the rest of my being, you decide to hold me in one of your mangy magical cages. What's wrong, did you all feel guilty putting me in here with no one to talk to except the staff; and now I'm supposed to be grateful that you all will get to see me being miserable. Well, fuck all of you!" he spits out as he continues to write down more notes in his journal. Superman then looks at Harleen and his eyes start to glow red; only for them to fizzle out. "Damn, it's not fair that you of all people get to walk after everything you have done. I'm a bit surprised no one has decided to put a big target on your dumb blonde head; but then again the government and the law are idiots for being lenient towards a lovesick crazy clown girl." He hisses at her as he turns his head towards Mr. Wayne. "So Bruce, are you here to see and talk about how awful I was or were you on your way to see Damien and just felt like stopping by to mess with me." Bruce lowers his head as he begins to answer Superman's question. "If you must know, I was on way to see how Selina and Barry were both doing, as for Damien, he had his chance, but he decided to stick to your side for some strange reason." He says as Superman starts chuckling. "Oh Bruce, you poor naive idiot, if you hadn't stick your nose in my business that day in Arkham; you would have both of your sons at your side. Instead you decide to interfere with me moving the occupants of Arkham Asylum to the Phantom Zone, which ends with Dick dying and you abandoning Damien. If that doesn't prove how much you fail at being a father, I don't know what will." He then turns his back on them as he decides to rest on his cell bunk. Zatanna puts her hand on Bruce's right shoulder to calm him down. "Let it go Bruce, there are others we have to visit today." He nods his head towards her as he gestures the others to leave. He then calls to Superman as they are leaving. "I'm sorry it had to be this way Clark, but you have to understand you can't force your vision on others." "Ha, says the guy who is always trying be in control of everything and gets mad when things don't go his way" says Superman as the five Insurgency members leave the jail house. Unbeknownst to everyone, two mysterious figures are watching the events from afar on top of a cliff. "Those pathetic losers thinking they are doing everyone a great big favor by imprisoning their enemies; don't they realize it's that kind of thinking that caused these huge messes to begin with." says the first figure as he stares down to where Harleen Quinzel's location is. "Indeed, they do not know that their so-called peace is about to come to a crashing end. By the time they figure that out, you will become both omnipotent and omniscient that they will have no choice but to follow and bow down to your knowledge and power." says the second figure as he starts twirling two wavy bladed knives in his hands. "Yes, all will soon hail me." says the first figure as he starts laughing before he teleports both of them to a unknown place. Chapter 2: Evil Rears Its Ugly Head After visiting Selina and Barry in their cells; the five members of the Insurgency began to leave when all of a sudden the second mysterious figure shows up by teleporting in front of them. Before they can do anything, a portal appears behind Harleen and the figure shoves her into it after saying the words "almighty push". "Who the hell are you and what did you do to Harley?" says a very angry Bruce Wayne. "If you mean that dumb fake blonde-haired clown bimbo I just sent her somewhere where she is going to get what she deserves. As for me, I am just a messenger here to tell you to repent for your sins and get out of the superhero gig, otherwise things will become very unpleasant to you and your allies." says the figure as he takes off the dark cloak hiding his features. He is revealed to be a slightly pale man with silver hair, dark blue eyes, wearing a silver trilby hat with a black hatband, a dark gray coat, a crimson red business shirt with black buttons, a silver tie, black suede pants with a dark yellow leather belt with two iron metal buckles and and various iron metal studs circling the belt, two gold cuff links on each side of his coat, brown opened palm and finger gloves, and dark brown steel-toed shoes with dark golden shoelaces with pieces of silver-chrome colored steel metal on the back of the heels, the front of the toe caps, and the middle where the vamp and throat line lay. He then picks up the two knives he was twirling before and starts getting ready to fight the four heroes, but not before making a suggestive wink towards Barbara. She rolls her eyes while showing mild annoyance on her pretty face. The figure then shrugs half-heartedly before he disappears again. He quickly appears next to Zatanna, where he pokes her in the abdomen, back, neck, arms, and legs with three fingers before karate hand-chopping her in the forehead knocking her out. He then notices J'onn J'onzz trying to sneak up behind him when his eyes start changing to black and red colors before shooting out dark black flames from his eyes. They hit J'onn, causing him tremendous pain until he passes out. The figure then closes his eyes and the flames extinguished, when he opens them again they are back to their normal color. His eyes then change to a gray color and the nerves and veins surrounding his eyes enlarge. His hands then start glowing with a strange blue energy as he moves to Barbara. He quickly dodges her projectiles as he hits her stomach, then her spine, forehead, knees, hips, elbows, shoulders, arms, and legs as he charges up a ball of white energy as he yells "take this" as it hits Barbara in the chest. When it connects it creates a big shockwave that knocks Barbara off her feet. He then catches a Batarang aimed at his neck as it suddenly detonates in his hand, though when the smoke clears the figure is unscathed. "So you want to play rough eh, Rich Boy?" "Fine by me, but don't blame me if you find yourself at a clear distinct disadvantage." The figure then puts his knives back in his pockets as he starts cracking his knuckles and neck as he stares down at Bruce Wayne. They stare at each other for seconds which then turn into minutes. Finally, Bruce charges at him as he swings his right arm at the figure's face. Only when it touches the figure's face, it goes right through. The figure smiles as he leaves an afterimage when he suddenly appears in the air spinning downwards as he dropkicks Bruce in the back of his head. As he lands the figure vanishes again, as he quickly slide kicks Bruce's feet causing him to stumble. The figure then gets back up as he bitch slaps Bruce hard in the face spilling blood from his mouth as gives him another then another before Bruce can realize anything, the figure has given him a total of twenty bitch slaps. He then grabs Bruce's face as he slams him hard into the ground, before yanking him back up on his feet with telekinesis as he starts charging another attack in his hand while holding Bruce still. "Full Throttle Almighty Push" says the figure as he shoves it in Bruce's chest, slamming him through the walls of the jailhouse. He then starts to leave when he hears a weird beeping sound. He then sees Barbara panting while holding what looks like a communicator. "Oh, crap" thinks the figure as eight white silhouettes start to appear. When the dust settles the figure sees the eight lone forms of Deathstroke, Superboy (Kon-El/Connor Kent), Troia (Donna Troy), Supergirl (Kara Zor-El/Kara Kent/Claire Conners/Linda Lang), Powergirl (Kara Zor-L/Karen Starr), Wondergirl (Cassandra "Cassie" Sandsmark), Ravager (Rose Wilson), and Miss Martian (M'gann M'orzz/Megan Morse). "Humph, I thought there would have been more of you showing up to back up these punks." says the figure as he in a flash draws back out his knives as he looks at the sudden appearances of the members of the Insurgency. "Oh there are still others around, but I'm very sure the eight of us can take you down" says Supergirl as her eyes start glowing red, as do Powergirl's. "What a shame, you should have brought more." The figure then starts smirking as he loosens, releases, and then lets go of his tie as he throws his hat in the hair before he starts powering up. As he yells and tilts his head back, the others notice when his hair, eyes, skin, and clothes start to change. His hair stands up in a spiky format as the front part changes to a light blue color while the middle, sides, and back parts change to a light green color. His eyes change to a golden yellow color while the shape of them took on a slanted appearance like that of a cat or snake. His canine teeth become fangs while his ears start becoming pointy and long like an elf. His skin becomes a pale white while his fingernails turn a dark shade of black. He starts laughing as crimson red lines start appearing on his face as they stretch from his lips to the bottom of his ears as three lines appear on his front cheeks while two more start moving down the sides of his chin and neck. He stops laughing as his jacket changes to a hot pink color while his pants turn to a deep purple color. He looks at the so-called heroes as his long tongue licks the blades of his knives, as he grins he says "Wow, what a rush; now then allow me to show you guys pain, despair, fear, and most of all MADNESS". He then crouches down before rushing towards the heroes as the scene abruptly ends and then quickly shifts to another as the heroes begin to yell as they charge to attack and face MADNESS. Chapter 3: The Fire Begins To Burn Slowly After the portal closes, Harleen gets back up and notices she's in some strange old attic. "Hey, I recognize this place, this is where Red was moving into last month." says Harley as she begins to explore the attic. “I gotta say she sure has changed when it comes home-decorating” says Harleen looking at various objects in the room as she then notices a strange looking statue in the corner of the room. It appears to be that of a young man wearing a dark cloak with a half-white and half-black face with red lines in the middle and two yellow symbols underneath both of his eyes. As she comes closer to observe the statue, Harleen notices that the statue seems to be breathing slowly. She then pokes her right pointer finger on the forehead then moves down to the lips. She feels a little bit of air coming down from his nose confirming her suspicions. As she starts to back away in fear, the statue comes alive and captures Harleen’s finger in his mouth. He bites down hard severing it from her hand as Harleen shrieks in intense pain. “So now she knows, she is currently not alone in this stinkin’ house” says the cloaked man as he spits out blood and her finger in his hand as he then removes his hood; revealing wild, long spikey light brown hair with light silver streaks moving across his scalp as well as a bright glowing red eye on his right and a bright glowing yellow eye on his left. “So tell me Ms. Quinzel, did your precious and beloved “Mistah Jay” ever tell you how he came across the nuke that wiped out the city Metropolis?” he says staring her down with clear disdain and irritation. “He, he told me that he swiped it from some auction in the black market.” “Oh did he know, heh, why I am I not surprised he kept that info to himself; knowing him he probably wanted everyone to think he planned this all by himself by taking all the goddamn credit.” “What, what are saying, you mean my late Puddin’ didn’t bomb Metropolis to prove a point to good old “Bats” on a whim.” “Hardly, in fact I paid him $200 million to eradicate Gotham with a special bomb I gave him. But does he follow my detailed instructions, oh no he doesn’t, instead he decides to alter the target and include the Kent family on the off chance he could mess up Superman.” “So naturally, since I don’t like being made a complete fool I wanted to get my hands on the former clown prince of crime, in fact were it not for Superman, I would have killed that motherfucking pale-faced maniac all by myself. “Though I have to admit the fallout was very interesting to watch over these past 6 years. But now Ms. Quinzel, I have returned to finish what I attempted to start all those friggin’ years ago. When it is all over, the legacy of Batman and Bruce Wayne will end and mine will begin.” “You are nothing but a deluded lunatic if you think you can take “B-Man” and his allies.” “Heh, heh, heh, did I ever say I was alone in this big endeavor, Harley.” “You know, Jokey was right, you really do have lovely eyes, and it is such a shame that they are too fucking apart” as the cloaked man materializes a short gray dagger with a white handle in his hand before shoving and twisting it in Quinn’s right eye. Howling in excruciating agony; Harley pushes the man away and gets up trying to escape down the stairs. Unfortunately for her, he was much quicker and grabbed her spinning her back around. He then yanks his dagger back removing her eyeball with the stalk still attached to it before side-stepping and kicking her in the chest knocking her down the stairs. As she tumbles down to the first floor, there is a tremendous cracking sound as her neck turns all the way to the side with blood leaking from her mouth, lips, missing eye and finger. “Ah, women, you can’t live with them, period.” As the figure starts laughing he hears the front door opening. Deciding to hide in the shadows, he sees that it is Pamela Isley coming back home with various flower bouquets and plotted plants. She drops literally drops everything however, when she notices Harley’s fresh corpse near the bottom of the stairs. “Oh my god, Harley what are you doing here, what happened, please speak to me.” As she cradles the female clown’s carcass on her lap with plenty of tears streaming down her exotic face; she then hears footsteps coming slowly down the stairs. She looks up and views a young man with a cloak walking down to her holding a bloody dagger in his left hand and something else in his right hand. "Here, catch." He says as he tosses Quinn's eyeball and finger to Poison Ivy. She freaks as she catchs them and drops them as the man gets closer to her. Chapter Four: As The World Slowly Begins To Turn Around We return back to the beginning of the battle between MADNESS and the Insurgency backup members. As he continues rushing towards them, MADNESS’s knives glow and change into a scimitar and a rapier. He then blocks Deathstroke’s sword with the scimitar, while throwing the rapier at Troia. She dodges it as it hits the ground, however, it starts glowing in various rainbow-like colors. It then explodes, knocking Troia into Wondergirl, as Supergirl, Powergirl, Miss Martian, and Superboy start charging their eyes before letting loose and combing their laser heat-vision. As Deathstroke barely sidesteps away, it hits MADNESS dead-on apparently vaporizing his entire body. “Woah, next time give a guy some warning before you eliminate your target. I gotta say though, I never thought you guys would be ruthless enough to kill off the enemy.” Says Deathstroke, as he puts his sword back into its scabbard. “That’s the thing Slade, it wasn’t supposed to vaporize him, just knock him out.” Says Powergirl as she and Supergirl help Donna and Cassie to their feet. “Strange, I could have sworn this was going to be harder” says Ravager as she scouts the area MADNESS was standing at moments before. “M’gann quickly scan their surrounding areas for any signs of life, I have a feeling whoever or whatever this guy is, he’s still around here somewhere.” Says Superboy as he uses his super-hearing to find out if there is anything out of the ordinary. Before M’gann can finish looking at their surroundings, they all start hearing a familiar laugh, as a wave of black energy surrounded by red electricity suddenly springs from the ground headed towards them as MADNESS says “Shadow Wave.” It hits the alien quartet, as Ravager and Deathstroke pick up their guns and start firing from where the wave erupted. “You do realize that you are basically shooting at the ground, you know?” says MADNESS as he appears behind them he picks up his rapier and starts turning around to slash at their backs. 11. Bosses 12. Final Ending (120% Completion) Category:Games